


Snoring

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: Hamilton snores when he's sick. Eliza suffers.





	

Hamilton was snoring.

Eliza flipped onto her side to look at her husband, slightly baffled that sucking air through congested nostrils could make so much noise. The bright moonlight outside was enough to see that his cheeks still bore the fever flush from earlier in the day. At least he’d stopped tossing and turning, she thought.

Another mucus filled gasp emanated from her husband’s open mouth. She sighed and scooted closer to him. When her arm wrapped around his waist, he shifted, his mouth closed, and he swallowed. Blissful silence followed. She snuggled against him, rubbing her hand along the small of his back as she closed her eyes once more.

A snore louder than any previous caused her to snap her eyes open. She groaned quietly. The baby would be up again soon. He’d caught the same illness as his father, and he’d been fussy and difficult all day. She was desperate for sleep, just a few hours. She tried rubbing her husband’s back gently. He snored just as loudly. She slowly rolled him onto his back, thinking he might be able to breathe better. The new position didn’t help. She tried holding a pillow over her head to dull the noise, but she couldn’t fall asleep.

Another snore echoed through the room. She couldn’t take it anymore. She kicked him in the shin. A mucus-laden gasp preceded him sitting up in bed, looking bleary eyed around the room.

“What?” he mumbled with confusion, his speech slurred from sleep. 

“You were snoring,” Eliza explained.

“I was…snorking…snoring,” he repeated dazedly. Then, as the words seemed to sink in, he added, “Oh. Sorry, ‘liza.”

“It’s all right,” she soothed, feeling a little bad. He was sick; he couldn’t help it. She just needed to get some sleep.

He settled back against the pillows, then sat up again as he let out a harsh, barking cough. He coughed and coughed until his throat sounded raw and his face was bright red. He managed to gasp a little air, then went back into the fit with renewed force. One of his hands was curled into a fist and pressed against his mouth while his other cradled his forehead. He’d had a sore head all day; the cough must have been torture.

Eliza sat up and rubbed his back again, wishing there were some way to cure him completely. When the fit finally passed, he moaned and flopped back bonelessly against the pillows. She reached over to feel his forehead, brow creasing with concern.

“You still feel hot,” she sighed.

“Cold,” he mumbled.

“You’re hot, sweetheart. You just feel cold,” she corrected fondly.

He shook his head stubbornly as he wiggled back onto his side again. “Cold,” he insisted. “Hold me?” His eyes were closed and his face was smooshed against the pillows. A silly grin stretched her cheeks as she snuggled against him, holding him close to her and ignoring the sweaty heat of his body. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

He made a series of incomprehensible sounds that she took to mean that he loved her too. That was enough, she supposed, to make up for the snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback always appreciated!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr at aswithasunbeam.tumblr.com


End file.
